


手套

by InTheEnd07



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 加洛古雷
Relationships: Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos
Kudos: 2





	手套

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是個在滅火之後的日常

「人呢？這手套怎麼長的這麼醜？」

古雷嫌棄的拎起桌子上的藍色羊毛手套，拿到眼前仔細查看，最後又嫌棄的放回桌上，拿起餐盤旁的刀叉開始用起早餐。

早餐的胚根和可頌還有剛剛額外再煎的太陽蛋都吃完了，還特意的打開電視看了一下無趣的娛樂新聞，先前煎蛋時順便泡的大杯鮮奶茶也快喝完了。

加洛人還是沒有出現。

古雷望向牆上的時鐘皺了下眉頭。

他把餐具拿去流理台清洗後放進烘碗機，坐在桌前慢慢的等定時結束，把刀子、叉子、盤子和杯子一一歸回架上，接著又啟動了自動掃地機器人清掃家裡的地板。

等地板被機器人清理的一乾二淨還會閃閃發光時，古雷再次抬起頭望向牆壁上的時鐘。

中午了？他再次看向玄關，依舊沒有被打開的跡象。

裝作漫不經心的發了簡訊問伊格尼斯加洛是不是被派出去出臨時任務，慢悠悠的走進臥室脫下睡衣換上外出的服裝，走出房門路過桌子時又瞧了一眼那副手套。

挑了挑眉，古雷將手套從桌上拿起塞進大衣的口袋，戴上貝雷帽圍好圍巾並穿好鞋子，拎著購物袋就出門了。

冷風吹過耳畔，古雷忍不住的打了個顫，自從普羅米亞消失後他就特別的怕冷。

原本還是燃燒者的時候常會嫌棄天氣太熱，夏天還特地的幫義肢添上降溫的功能，冬天到了連暖氣都不想開，因為根本就用不著。

從口袋裡掏出紙鈔遞給小販，接回零錢的時候又被略微冰涼的銅板冷的哆嗦了下，古雷笑著對關心他的老板娘說沒事只是身體虛比較畏寒。

老板娘聽完之後又朝他的提袋裡塞了一株老薑，要他回去的時候用水煮開加黑糖做成黑糖薑茶喝掉。

這樣就暖和起來了，老板娘笑著說到。

古雷點了點頭，從口袋裡掏出那雙藍色手套戴上，提著裝滿蔬菜和調料品的購物袋轉身回家了。

打開門先把袋子放在一旁的地上，看了一眼屋內貌似人還沒回來，古雷抿著嘴把手套摘下塞進口袋，摘下頭上的帽子脫下大衣掛在一旁的衣架上，接著脫去鞋子對準線條整齊的擺放在地上，換上毛絨絨的拖鞋拎起地板上的袋子走進屋內。

在等待蛤蜊吐沙的時候他打開手機看了一眼簡訊。

【伊格尼斯：今天加洛並沒有值勤。】

滑掉消息之後古雷把買來的蔬菜分門別類的放入冰箱，桌上只留晚餐會用到的食材。

從櫃子裡拿出一個馬克杯加入奶粉沖了一點熱牛奶，咕嚕咕嚕的快速喝完之後他把杯子仔細的沖洗乾淨，把晚餐的食材處理好之後把手洗乾淨轉身回到臥室繼續休息。

愛回來不回來都隨便，古雷默默的看著空的床位想著，接著閉上眼睛又進入了夢鄉。

不知道過了多久，細微的碰撞聲響傳進房間裡，古雷翻了個身，懷裡抱著的是先前加洛買回來的黃色抱枕，呼吸淺淺的，睫毛微動，看在小心翼翼試圖不發出聲音就把房門打開的加洛眼裡，簡直就像是墮入凡塵的天使。

加洛悄悄的伏上前溫柔的吻了一下古雷的額頭。

冰涼的唇瓣印在額上，古雷的眼皮顫動緩慢的睜開雙眼。

「回來了？」

「嗯，回來了。」

加洛撓了撓自己的頭髮，對著古雷笑了笑，並沒有打算和他說明自己究竟跑去哪裡。

古雷直視著加洛，最後是在屋內響起巨大的轟鳴聲時，他才起身要離開床鋪。

羞的摀住自己腹部的加洛馬上跟在古雷身後，到了廚房時一直圍在古雷身邊，問他有沒有什麼需要幫忙的，中間還因為太貼近古雷導致古雷他差點把牛排煎焦。

被古雷趕離灶台附近的加洛只好默默的拿起水壺裝水，再把新的水倒進熱水器裡，然後切點薑絲放進去等水煮沸，最後倒進快要半包的黑糖。

煎好牛排並完成裝盤後，古雷轉頭要叫加洛把菜餚端去餐桌上放時他才發現加洛做的事。

「我不喜歡薑，你知道的。」古雷皺著眉頭。

「可是這對身體很好。」加洛看著古雷，開始細數著薑對人體的好處，數完之後又補了句「而且老板娘也有說就是要多喝點黑糖薑茶才會對身體好。」

古雷沉思了一會，加洛拿起熱水器把薑茶倒進杯子時，他突然開口「你今天人在哪裡？」

加洛嚇的差點手抖，看著桌上溢出來的冒著煙的液體他嚇的直喘氣。

「怎麼突然問這個？我今天人在外面啊！」

「可是伊格尼斯說你沒有值勤。」

「……」

最後加洛還是一五一十的把事情緣由說出。

原來是昨天艾利斯來探艾娜的班時帶了好幾罐瓶裝液體，借放在消防隊的冰箱由露琪亞暫時保管，但是在陰錯陽差之下不小心被加洛誤食了。

「結果就變成早上的手套？」

「呃……差不多是這樣子的。」

手機的鈴聲忽然響起，古雷掏出手機看了一眼，接著把手機收回口袋裡。

看著沉默不語的古雷，加洛緊張的差點把攪拌黑糖薑茶的湯匙折斷。

「先吃飯吧，我想你應該也餓了。」

古雷慢慢的走到餐桌前，在拉開椅子要坐下時還回頭看了一眼加洛。

「還不過來是要幹嘛？」

聽到古雷的呼喚加洛急急忙忙的衝上去坐好，坐定之後兩人才安安靜靜的用起了晚餐。

【艾利斯：會變什麼都是內心最深層的想法。】

想著剛入秋時晚上某個人都會強制牽著手睡覺，古雷唇角微勾。加洛看著對面明顯是心情大好的古雷，也開心的笑了。


End file.
